Summer Reunion Chapter 3
by Maus Cogworth
Summary: The last part. What will Ash do with out misty!


The third and final part of Summer Reunion. I hope you enjoyed my writing. I will try and write more. I have been wanting to write this story for 9 years, since I was 14.

Ash was up with the sorbet colored sunrise. He pushed him self up from the "L" shaped couch in Joy and Brock's living room. Their apartment was modest and cozy compared to the other homes in Cerulean City. Behind him he heard the crackle of breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey get up ya lazy kid!" Shouted Brock

Ash sprung out of the covers and made his way to the kitchen. Brock was already there over the stove. The table was set up with simple white plates and silverware. A jug of orange juice sparkled in the sunlight.

" mornin`." Ash grumbled taking a seat. He blinked and realized Brock was in his heart print boxer shorts and a frilly pink apron.

"Ah, today's the day." Brock sang pushing eggs onto Ash's plate

"Does Joy know you wear that apron?" Ash snorted then got knocked on the head with the wooden spoon.

" So how'd it go with Misty last night?" Brock asked filling his plate with eggs.

Pikachu had the ketchup bottle trying to squeeze as much of it onto the eggs as it could. Ash poked shamefully at the eggs in his own plate.

"Turn ya down?" Brock persisted digging into his own breakfast.

"I... I.. couldn't do it. I couldn't get the words out." Replied Ash

"You did give her the necklace didn't you?" said Brock

"Well yea." Ash said

"That should say something then. Don't worry, Ash. You'll see her later today." Brock replied taking a fork full of egg into his mouth.

Ash nodded growing more nervous about seeing her again. He was just happy that Brock had them sitting next to each other at the main table.

The beach hummed with waves and guests as Brock and Joy stood in the surf taking their vows. The violet sky shimmered off of the clear waters illuminating Joy's fish-tailed sequin gown. Brock's tan skin glowed against the setting sun as he held his brides hands tightly, pulling her in for their first wedded kiss. As their lips parted the crowd erupted with applause. Ash hadn't seen Misty the entire day.

Joy and Brock ran to their car as rice flew over head like snow in February. Ash watched as the guests followed the car out into the street still throwing rice and confetti. Misty was nowhere in the sea of people and his heart was breaking with every face that passed. He walked along with the rest of the guests to Dugeon's Palace's witch wasn't that far from the shore.

"Hey Waterflower." Called an airy voice. Paris walked in gracefully, his t-shaped body leaned over Misty's shoulder.

She turned around knocking her head against the wall. Paris leaned closer to Misty forcing her gaze upward into his sleek face and green eyes. She crinkled her nose looking way from him.

"Look at me." He said pulling her chin up towards him. "I'll have you if you like it or not."

Misty leaned as far back as she could until she ran out of wall. Paris ran his fingers over her hips, up her inner thigh just short of her nether regions. He pulled her face closer to his forcing his tongue into her mouth. She writhed under his hands finally hitting him in the crotch.

"NO!" She spat in his face running to the stage.

"You can't be a tease and not expect backlash! Get back here you little bitch!" Paris yelled chasing after her.

Misty took her place at the front of the stage. The rest of the dancers assembled on the platform getting into position. Paris appeared at the stage scowling at the red head. He got into his place a few dancers away from her. His green eyes narrowed through his angry smirk.

3.2.1. The royal blue curtains whooshed back to reveal six water dancers clad in matching teal suits with silver sequins across the female dancers chests and on the male dancers waists. Misty was in the center with her hair framing her soft features. The silver sequins strewn in her raspberry hair matched her blue green eyes.

Brock jabbed Ash in the shoulder directing his attention to the show. He looked up almost blinded by the glitter on the costumes. He caught an eye full of Misty in the center as she dove for the pool. Her back arched with ease as she hit the water, each dancer followed one after anther.

The guests watched intently as the dancers twirled, curled and flew through the water. Their glittering turquoise costumes popped against the golden backdrop of color on the tank walls. Each couple wove in and out of the faux coral. Misty curled into complex movements that dazzled the roaring crowd.

Misty looked out at the reception through the clear glass. She stopped for a moment arching her back to the ceiling, heart pounding, she tried to breath but there seemed to be something blocking her oxygen tank. The spot lights blinded her suddenly as she went limp and floated to the top of the tank.

Everything went by in a flash. Ash leapt from the main table jumping from the platform into the tank and scooped Misty into his arms. He could feel her heart thundering in her chest. The room swirled through her squinted eyes as she came in and out of continuousness. A few guests towered around her, vision blurred and head spinning.

Joy took a microphone to reassure the guests " Everything is going to be OK. So please don't worry everyone. The lovely red haired dancer is being taken care of very well. Thank you. "

The room slowly went back to the party as Misty was carried out by Ash, Brock followed close behind. Ash held Misty tightly as they made their way down the hall to the Waterflower private break room. Warm tears fell from Ash, streaking Misty's cool cheeks. She moaned softly burring her face into his chest.

"In here Ash." Said Brock opening the door for Ash revealing a dimly lit room with two beds and a soda machine in the far corner. "I'll check on you two later. She looks like she needs some rest."

The two of them were completely alone now and Ash was suddenly afraid. He had no idea what was wrong with her as he placed her light frame on a near by bed. She was still breathing at least, rolling over into a fetal position. Ash wanted to cover her with the sheets but she was soaked to the bone. He pulled a hard plastic chair to the side of the bed and fell into it.

Leaning forward into his hands he sighed "What's up with you carrot head?"

Misty groaned loudly startling Ash upright. He scooted in closer grasping her hand in his trying to warm her up. She didn't make another sound, instead pulling his hand to her lips snuggling into it's warmth. He held back his tears biting his lip hard.

Daisy appeared in the door way behind them with her arms crossed. She frowned striding over to Ash taking hold of a rather big chunk of hair. He yipped and rose with the beach blond as she pulled him toward the door.

"Ash Ketchum don't you dare do this to her. Do you even know how much stress she's under right now?" Daisy hissed letting go of his hair.

"What do you mean? I just saved her life!" He argued back massaging the spot where Daisy had a hold of.

"Look. She's almost graduating school this year and she doesn't need you playing games with her. So just leave her alone." Replied Daisy

"But I..!" He started again.

"I said No. Don't you remember the last time you left her?" She said, the anger almost overflowing from her.

Ash was silent. He looked pitifully at the unconscious raspberry tressed girl on the bed. Daisy let her arms fall to her sides sighing at the sight of their innocent love. She grabbed him by the collar on his button up shirt.

"Listen to me, young man." She griped the collar tighter, "If you so much as hurt a hair on her head, I swear, you better not ever step foot in Cerulean again."

Daisy let him free and he staggered back gasping for air. Ash nodded rubbing his neck. Daisy was the only parent figure Misty had left and she intended to keep her safe no matter what. She turned on her expensive blue souled heals and shut the door gently.

Misty was now facing the ceiling breathing deeper. The room was getting darker as the night sky took over the high windows. Ash took a seat near her side once more grasping her hand in his. The room was quiet for a moment as warm air drifted in with the sweet smells of summer flowers.

"Please..." She murmured "Don't leave, please."

Ash jolted awake leaning over her. "What?"

Misty curled into his hand with tears staining the white sheets.

"Ash, please don't go." she cried into the back of his hand.

"Misty are you awake?" He asked to make sure she knew what she was saying to him.

Misty opened her eyes peering up into his sweet face. She closed them tightly again, more tears falling from her blue green eyes. Ash clung to her frame in a hug he never wanted to let go of. Misty sat up on her knees rubbing the tears from her face. His embrace grew tighter as her arms raped around his torso.

"Never, I swear." Ash replied stroking her hair "I-- I love you."

Misty moved closer to Ash's warms lips breathing out deeply.

"Oh, how romantic." Called a shallow voice from behind them. His lean frame filled the doorway casting a shadow across the bed and floor.

Their heads snapped in his direction as he made his way to Misty's bed side. Ash held Misty closer trying to protect her from this suspicious gentleman. He stooped a few feet from them looking down, his chin length ash blond hair fell into his eyes.

"Remove your hands from my girlfriend, buddy. And I wont have to hurt you." He said as a sullen grin formed upon his face.

"What?" Ash replied looking from Misty to the tall blond boy.

"I already told you, Paris. I don't like you that way. I don't think we can even be friends anymore after the crap you pulled on me." Misty snarled

Paris dove at Misty trying to grasp her neck but was thrown to the side by Ash kneeing him in the chest. Ash stood over Paris with his fists clenched and heart racing to his throat. Paris got to his feet taking a punch at Ash's face. He was thrown back onto the bed with a bloody trial flying behind him. Misty rolled out of their way in time landing on the concrete floor below. Paris lunged onto him with more force than he looked to possess. His knee held Ash's thigh down as he proceeded to chock him.

Misty leapt to her feet grabbing a clock from the night stand. "Get off of him you freak!" she screamed as she smashed it into Paris' head. Chunks of plastic and wires scattered across the bed.

Chirping syther's could be heard just out side the widows as Ash and Misty starred at Paris. Ash rolled Paris to the side then got up from the bed to stand beside Misty.

"What now?" Asked Misty holding Ash's arm.

Paris breathed heavily and began to snore, he was definitely out cold. The wedding reception was still in full swing as a roar of laughter and music suddenly filled the room dully. Ash took Misty's hand intertwining their fingers.

"Let's leave. Just pick up and go on adventures again." Ash said not looking at her.

"What? I still have a month left till I graduate. I can't leave yet." Replied Misty

"I need you Misty." Ash pleaded taking both of her hands now, looking strait into her blue green eyes.

"No." She said throwing his hands down. "I need you too. But I'm going to finish school. You're not the only one with goals, Ash Ketchum!"

Misty walked toward the door in a huff, tears falling onto her dried cheeks. Ash garbed her arm pulling her toward him in a tight embrace. Their breathing became shallow as their lips got closer. Misty grasped his shirt in her hands as Ash tangled his fingers in her wet raspberry hair. After all these years this moment was nothing like they ever imagined.

"Then I'll wait. I'm never leaving you again." Ash proclaimed.

They came together in a burst of passion. Her soft lips caressing his, their tongues clashing in a heated battle. They parted and Ash kissed her all over her cheeks and the length of her neck. Misty giggled as he took her up into a spinning hug. They stood there looking into each others eyes for a moment until...

"Hey what about him?" Misty asked nudging his head in Paris' direction.

"Let him sleep it off. I'll make sure he never hurts you again." Ash Replied.

They took each others hands and walked out into the party.


End file.
